Burning Spice
by ClarityVee
Summary: Zelda doesn't have a boyfriend. She has two, or three, maybe four. But she doesn't feel a connection to any. None of those guys are enough because she can't have the one guy she really has feelings for. AU. ZeldaxIke ZeldaxLink ZeldaxMarth and other pairings. For Link's Little Brother and Psychic Prince's inspirational contest! Inspired by "Spice!" by Len Kagamine.
1. Chapter 1

** Alright, so this is for Link's Little Brother and Psychic Prince's writing contest! So, the story is based off of the song "Spice!" by Len Kagamine. It's catchy, and sad in a way. So, this is inspired by that. I'm saying "so" a lot. I'll stop. On with the writing~**

I woke up to the vibration of my cell phone on the night table. I ignored it at first, leaving it to ring, then I remembered last night. I panicked and quickly picked it up. The caller ID read Marth. I answered.

"Hello?" I said into the cell phone.

"Where were you last night? You never came. I sat all alone."

"I was somewhere. I got busy at work."

"You're lying. Who were you with?"

"My co-workers," I retorted. "Marth, it's four in the morning, I've been up all night, can I get some sleep?"

"Tell me who you were really with," he protested.

"Fine, fine, you caught me. I was with my goldfish. Leave Goldeen out of this! She's done nothing wrong!" Lesbian with your goldfish? Nice one, Zelda. You just made this conversation that much more entertaining. "Seriously, Marth. I'm exhausted. I need to get some sleep."

"Fine." He hung up on me.

"Douchebag," I mutter. I look again at the digital clock. I should probably leave. I look to my left and see Ike sleeping. He look so cute when he's asleep. I peck his cheek and leave a note saying "See you tonight?" before I put my clothes back on and leave his apartment. I left as quietly as I could and crept down the hallway to the elevator, pressing the button for the lobby. I needed to catch a cab and head home. If Marth finds me he'll be pissed.

I calmly walked out of the apartment building, looking official and like I had work to go to. Like I'd go to work this early. I ran towards the edge of the sidewalk as I left the building, waving my hand frantically as I tried to get the attention of a cab. Soon, a yellow cab came up and parked for me to get in. I opened the door and slid into the back seat.

"Thanks," I said to the driver.

"No problem-a, ma'am," the driver replied. Ugh. I hate when people called me ma'am. It makes me sound old. I'm only twenty-three. Certainly not old enough to be called "ma'am." I tried to give this man a stern, angry look, but he had his eyes focused on the road. A caught a glimpse of his face in the rear-view mirror. Hey, this guy was kinda cute in a weird way. By his looks and the way he talks, I'm guessing he's Italian. He seems kinda short and his nose is kinda big, but his hair is such a soft shade of brown. I take a look at his nametag on the back of the driver's seat. It said his name was Mario.

Yep, definitely Italian.

"Where-a to?"

"To North Franklin Street," I said in a seductive voice. "I'm in a bit of a hurry, so if you don't mind..."

I slipped over to the front seat, tracing my index finger under his chin. Mario was nervous; every guy was at first.

"R-Right away!"

He slammed on the gas peddle and headed for North Franklin Street. I smiled and slumped back against the seat. _That's a good boy, Mario._

Once he reached the street, he slammed on the brakes, his entire face red. That brings back memories with Marth. I slipped out from the backseat and headed over to the driver seat window.

"Thanks, Mario. How much do I owe you?"

"You owe-a me fifty dollars."

"Fifty? I don't have that much money with me."

"Sorry."

"That's okay," I said, inching closer to his face. "I just...need to be more careful. Thanks for reminding me." I pressed my lips onto his, kissing him roughly. His lips tasted bad. But, a gal's gotta do what I gal's gotta do. I slipped my tongue into his mouth, probably giving him the best kiss of his life. I stayed there for a while, until his taste got to me and I broke away, looking interested. Mario was as red as the t shirt he was wearing.

"Y-You know-a what? I think I-I can cover for you."

"Aw, thanks, Mario! You're so sweet!" I took his hand and wrote down a number on his hand. But not my number, just same random numbers I came up with. "Call me sometime, kay?" I winked at him, then ran into my apartment building. I quickly pressed all the buttons of the elevator I needed to press until I got to my floor, then rushed into my apartment. I took a look around, no sign of Marth anywhere. And Ike's probably still sleeping. Good. I'm safe. I quickly took off my shirt and my skirt then hopped into bed, covering myself with the covers. I slept for another two hours until I heard knocking on my door.

_It's 6:30. Who comes here this early?_

I ignored it and continued (or tried to at least) sleeping. I heard the door creak open, and footsteps come towards my bedroom. I barely opened one eye so it looked like I was sleeping, and saw Marth. Figures. He sat down on my bed next to me, then ran his fingers through my hair. I pretended to gently wake up, as if without an alarm clock bitching at me.

"Marth?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's me." He was smiling. I'm guessing he's not angry anymore.

"What are you doing here?"

"To be honest, I wanted to see if you were really lying to me. Knowing your history in high school, I wondered if it was still there. When you didn't show up last night, I got worried that you were cheating on me. But, knowing you, if you were, you wouldn't be in your own bed right now."

_That's what you think._

"Marth, I'm out of high school, out of college, and got a pretty damn good job for someone who graduated not too long ago. Going through paperwork as a paid intern for The Hands Inc. is pretty big. It gets tiring after a while."

"I know. I should've trusted you. But you could have called."

_You shouldn't trust me._

"I know, I just had so much to do and I wanted to get it done. Then I forgot and just home to go to bed. I'm sorry I did that to you."

_Am I really sorry? I can't tell._

"I forgive you, Zelda." He kisses my forehead.

_You shouldn't._

Marth took off his shoes and his shirt, then slipped under the covers next to me. He looked up and down my body, then stared into my eyes with his sapphire-blue orbs.

"Still in your undergarments? Since when does that happen?"

"A lot actually, you pervert. Usually I actually wear a nightshirt."

"Seeing you covered in clothes and not kissing me is something rare to see."

"Wanna make it even more rare?" I asked. Marth smiled and got on top of me, his lips against mine. In return, I kissed his lips. He tasted a lot better than Mario. A lot better. He slipped his tongue into my mouth, and I circled it around his. His tongue started to follow mine, chasing it. Soon, he stopped, and then I just licked his tongue with mine. He pulled away, smiling brightly at me, the way the sun shined behind his head made him look like he was a god. The shine made his blue hair look cleaner than it usually is, and it made his eyes pop.

Marth was such a pretty boy.

"You've certainly gotten better at kissing," I said.

"I've been practicing."

"Oh, and you're worried about me cheating on you?"

_You should be._

"No offense, Zelda, but I think I could get away with cheating better than you could. And I never said I was cheating."

"Then what did you mean by 'practicing?'"

"What? Don't pillows count anymore?" Marth chuckled. I lightly laughed at the comment. I kissed his lips lightly then relaxed against the mattress.

"I love you, Zelda," he said.

"I love you, Marth."

_I'm such a dirty liar._

**There's the first chapter! What do you guys think? Please don't hate Zelda just because of this fic, I love Zelda, and I thought it'd be easier to write if I liked the main character. And even though the song is a guy's point of view, there's not many girls in the SSB series, so doing it from the opposite gender point of view makes it easier. C:**


	2. Chapter 2

** Woo! Starting on the second chapter right away! (Mostly because there's a deadline and I have no idea how busy I'll be.) I felt the first chapter was kinda short, so I'll try to make this longer. But not too long. I'll way over-elaborate if I have to. By the way, this fic will not have sex! That's M rated stuff! The closest to that will be stuff like I had in Romeo and Cinderella, but a bit more. I'm trying to keep this clean. **

Again, I wake up to vibrations. This is the third time today I've been woken up, and it's only 8:00. Who the hell is calling me now? I take my phone and read the caller ID. Ike. Oh boy, I'm sure glad Marth's a heavy sleeper.

"Hello?" I answered into the cell phone.

"Hey, Zelda. I got your note," Ike said in a seductive voice. God, it's so hot when he does that. If his voice wasn't raspy enough, ohmygod! It was such a great sound to listen to. I could listen to that seductive voice of his for hours. Just the two of sitting in bed, curling up against each other...wait, Marth's here. I can't do that here.

"So, what's your reply?" I ask, twirling my finger around a strand of Marth's thin hair.

"How about I see you at the Cheesecake Factory around 8:30?"

"Sounds good. I love you."

_Don't say it unless you mean it, Zelda._

"I love you, too. See you tonight." He hangs up.

I get out of bed, leaving Marth behind. I've got to get to work. I brushed my long, brunette hair and tied it back in a long braid. Then, I changed into a lavender knee-length skirt and a white button-up with a black blazer thrown over. I grabbed my black heels, my purse, my cell phone and tried to get another cab. But, then I realized I wouldn't want to pay again, and what if Mario already tried calling me?

Walking's a better solution.

After walking thirteen blocks of hell, I finally made it to the Hands Inc. work building. I passes the front desk and went to my own little office. A stack of papers from the day before was still there. If I hadn't met Ike last night I probably could've finished getting them all. Oh, well.

A knock appeared at my door, I opened it as there was a new guy. His hair was separated in thick strands, falling all around his face, and he had deep, dark blue eyes like a night sky, and his face as cheerful as could be. He looked young. This could make things interesting.

"Mail delivery! This is Zelda's office, right? It's my first day."

"Yep. That's me. Thanks for delivering my mail." I pecked his cheek. His ears turned red from embarrassment, and he blushed bright pink.

"J-Just doing my job!" he said in a cheerful tone.

"Hey~ you know my name. What's yours?" I asked, kicking my heels off.

"Pit."

"Pit? That's a cute name. Say Pit, you look young. How old are you?"

"Seventeen," he replied. His cheeks flushed even pinker. This guy was adorable in more ways than one.

"Aw~ You're just a little baby here. Why don't you come in and get to know some of your co-workers better?"

"B-But I have more mail to deliver! I don't want to do bad, especially on my first day!" So persistent.

"Come on!" I strutted my way over, making sure to emphasize my curves. I whispered into his ear. "You know you want to." A nibbled his earlobe, and he dropped the mail he was aching to hand me. I could hear him try to speak, but all that came out where beginning letter sounds.

"A-ah-ah...ah!"

"Sshhh~" I cooed. I reached over and closed the door. "No reason to be nervous, Pitty." I gently kissed his lips, and wrapped my arms around his shoulders. He was embarrassed, but he soon started to kiss back. Man, was this boy good at kissing. Better than Ike, Marth, and especially that Mario guy. So what if he was a minor? This kid's cute.

He suddenly pulled away, his cheeks a bright red.

"Z-Zelda, what are we doing?"

"Having fun! Say, you ever had a girlfriend before?" I asked.

"No..."

"No? What about a kiss? You've kissed girls before, right?"

"No..." Aw, he was embarrassed! This kid gets cuter and cuter.

"Maybe I can fix that." I pulled him close by the collar of his polo shirt, kissing him again. He didn't refuse, but didn't exactly accept, either. He kissed back, but not in confidence. I began to get more intense, making him confident. This wasn't going to be any fun if he wasn't going to enjoy it. I backed up to my desk, pulling Pit with me. I sat down on it, having Pit now be taller than me. I unbuttoned the first button of his polo, and in response he placed his hands on my hips. Seems like he's finally got the idea...

I unbuttoned them all, and slipped it over his head, I opened my eyes and saw his chest. He was in shape, probably an athlete by the sight of his toned chest. Pit's hands crept up my body until they got to the buttons on my shirt, and he started undoing them. He slipped it off my shoulders, then crawled onto the top of my desk. I started chuckling in our kiss; his has a naughty side. He slipped his tongue into my mouth and began exploring. I let him. Let the kid be dominant on his first kiss. Give him a story to tell.

The two of us just stayed there and kissed several minutes. He finally pulled away, panting from the lack of air. He slipped next to me, eying my chest. His blue eyes were filled with desire. He wanted to see, feel what was underneath my brassiere.

"Go ahead," I told him. "Touch them."

Pit seemed shocked that I let him do such a thing, but he reached for them anyway. He put his hand on my right breast, gently squeezing it to see how it felt in his beefy teenage hand. He soon began to massage it, and it didn't feel bad. I guided his hands to my back, and he seemed to understand. He unclasped the hook, my bra becoming loose, exposing my chest to him. His eyes twinkled at the sight.

"Marvelous, aren't they?" I asked. He nodded. He reached for them again, but retreated.

"Zelda, I can't do this here."

"Maybe we can do it another time. How about tomorrow night at my place?"

"S-sounds good..." I clipped my bra back on and jotted down my number on a piece of paper. My real number this time. I can't let this cutie slip away. I want some experience with him first. Pit grabbed his white polo and slipped it back on, buttoning every button. He grabbed his mail cart and started towards the door.

"Hey, Pit, can you keep this a secret between us?"

"Sure thing! Anything for you." He's such a sweetheart. I like this kid. He made sure I had all of my clothes back on and was sitting in my desk chair looking like I was working before he opened the door to leave.

_Even with Pit now, will it be enough for me?_

o.O.o

"Ike~ put me down!" I laughed as Ike carried me over his shoulder to his apartment.

"No way! I'm not letting you get away! I want my Zelda!" he laughed. Both of us laughed all the way up to his apartment before he let me down and began kissing me against the wall. His hands scanned my back while mine scanned his shoulders and his thorax.

"How about we take this to the bed?" he asked in his incredibly sexy and raspy voice.

"I can handle that."

Ike picked me up bridal style and carried me over to the bed, where he crawled under the covers and took his shirt off, exposing his ripped chest. I crawled into his lap and pecked his lips. I slipped my lower limbs under the covers, hugging his arm. He brushed a strand of my brunette hair out of my face, and I lied my head on his chest. He was so warm...

I woke up to Ike kissing my forehead, attempting to get away with it. Seems his plan didn't work.

"Good morning, Zelda."

"Morning, Ike."

Ike got out of bed and went to make coffee. I couldn't help but stare at his back, it was so muscular. You could tell Ike did some training. He was so buffed out. Marth's body wad fit, but his was more lean and a bit feminine. Mario had a giant gut, and Pit had a slim, athletic body. Ike's body was definitely the hottest.

"Hey, Zelda, remember that on one in high school? The one that always wore green with his uniform and got in trouble everyday for it?"

_How could I forget?_

"Hmmm...was he a ginger?"

Ike stifled a laugh. "No, he's blonde. He had big elf ears like you."

"Oh him." _Oh him? Oh him?! Really, that's all you have to say, Zelda? Nothing more? Isn't he the reason all of this is happening? _"Yeah, I remember him. What about him?"

"Well, I remembered he moved away to a different city before graduation, but news is that he moved back here to his old home."

"...Really?" _Don't sound over-enthusiastic._

"Yeah. Isn't that great? Maybe we could meet up with him one day. Show him how we're high school sweethearts." _Just don't invite Marth._

"Why would it matter to him. He probably doesn't even remember us." _How could he not remember you, you whore?_

"We'll just have to see and find out. I'll see if I can get in touch with him and have a get-together at Starbucks or something."

_You're really trying to get me to face him again? Sorry, Ike, but I can't do that. As much as I want to, I can't. It hurts too much. And I'm still dealing with it. That's how you got involved, even without you knowing..._

If only Ike knew how I felt about this. Really, how I felt. But, if I told him, he'd never forgive me. Of course I'd deserve it, but I don't want him to get hurt. Playing with him is only okay for me. Same goes to Marth, Mario, Pit. Only I can do that. They can never know. So I reply...

"That seems nice."

** There's the second chapter! I got started on this almost immediately after chapter one! I really like this one. But the ending will be so sad. :C Reviews, please? They're very nice. C:**


	3. Chapter 3

** Third chapter! Woo! I'm trying to finish this before I start anything else, since there's a deadline. (But I'm still slowly working on my Kid Icarus story, so don't you KI fans worry. I WILL update that.) So, this chapter will kinda be a filler-like one, but it gives more of a back story for Zelda and the newcomer character of the story! (But I'm pretty sure you guys know who it is). I'm trying to make this story seem more sad. Tell me if I'm doing a good job or not!**

_I rushed out of chemistry class. I hated that class. With a burning passion. Stupid science, if I didn't need you to graduate, I wouldn't take you. _

_ I was forcing my thick books into my tiny locker when I saw a flash of blonde in my peripheral vision. My eyes grew wide and I turned my head. It was him! Him. That beautiful boy with the cerulean-blue eyes and dirty-blonde hair. The muscular man with the built body. The male with that flashing, charismatic smile. The one boy who wore a green polo on his uniform everyday instead of his white one, and got in trouble everyday for it._

_ Him._

_ I could feel the heat rise into my cheeks and turned my head away. There's no way I'm letting him see me like this. He'll know I like him! It'll be so obvious! I could feel my palms sweating as I slowly and quietly closed my locker, hoping that he wouldn't see me. But, at the same time, I did hope he'd see me, to see if I could get his attention._

_ I passed by, he was laughing with a friend of his, okay, so he's talking...Just pass by Zelda, you can do it._

_ Walking, walking, walking...made it._

_ He didn't see me, or he at least didn't acknowledge seeing me. Goddesses, that boy is just so attractive! But, what's a guy like him to be with someone like me? I'm just smart. All I do is read in my spare time, or daydream about being with him. He's...magnificent. He's handsome, athletic, humorous, brave. I'm not even pretty. I'm a total outcast, and just about everyone knows his name._

_ Graduation is in five months, and I still haven't told him how I felt. I saw you, talking to another girl. She had auburn hair and red eyes. Why can't I just talk to him like that? Why am I not enough for him? You're dating her...not me. I'm obviously not enough. She's your princess and your her knight in armor. I'm just the serving wench in this kingdom._

_ "Zelda?" A husky voice asks me from behind. I turn and see Marth in front of me. One of the pretty boys girls went head over heels for. He was beautiful, with his silky-looking hair and his pale complexion, but he wasn't as beautiful as the other. "I was wondering if you'd like to go out sometime. See a movie or something...?" he blushed. _

_ Was he being serious? Was he really asking me out? This can't be happening. Since when do girls like me get asked out? Although, I'm not taking a chance. I nodded my head, unable to speak words without babbling like an idiot. He smiled and gave me his number, then walked away._

_ "Hey, Zelda?" a deep voice boomed. I turn my head and see Ike, another gorgeous boy of high school._

_ "Y-Yes?" I stuttered. Dammit!_

_ "Would you want to go on a date sometime?" he asked. I froze. It was unbelievable Marth asked me out, now Ike? I hear a giggle from down the hallway and see you with her again. It tore my heart up. She pecked your cheek and you tenderly let her hand slip out of yours. Why couldn't that be me? I want you...I thought Marth could help me, but I thought wrong._

_ "Sure," I replied._

_ "Great!" Ike smiles. He gives me his number and turns around for his next class. What did I just do? I'm already kinda with Marth. We've had a few dates, but it hasn't been official yet. Why would I do this to them?_

_ That was how my reputation started._

_ I tried moving on, knowing that you'll really never be mine. You'll never like me back. I tried, but one guy didn't help, so I tried another, and another. None of them did any good, but some moments, I get caught up in the excitement and feel like I might love them. But, those feelings never come as close as they did whenever I saw you. I always hoped that someone, you'd know my name and like me. Ask me out, and we could be happy. I know it's highly not possible, but there was the smallest little hope left in my nerves that kept me going. Despite this, I am taking out all of my pain on others. Marth, Ike, Red, even Mr. Ganon, the football coach, right before our graduation ceremony. And those are just the high school names. I can't even begin to think of all the others...Mario, Pit. Who else? I know there's more. Why can't I just forget you? Your blonde hair, athletic body, cerulean eyes that reflected the sun. Why can't I forget that four letter name? The name that'll haunt me forever._

_ Link._


	4. Chapter 4

** Fourth chapter~ Yay! I'm definitely finishing this before I start writing anything else, I'm getting busy and this has a deadline. Anyway, I'm glad this is going along so quickly, but the flow of the story almost seems too quick. Oh well. What happens will happens.**

Kill me now.

I really didn't want to see his face again. After all these years, it still holds a pain in my heart. The bitch I am is because of him. Then, he just moves before I ever got a chance to talk to him.

It hurt.

If only Ike and Marth knew...the farther this goes on the more guilt I feel. It's not fair to them. They both like me, and I'm both of their girlfriends. And Pit, I said we'd be together tonight. Now Ike's having me see him again.

Why did I do this to myself?

o.O.o.

"Link! Over here!" Ike called.

A tall, blonde lad turned over his shoulder and smiled when he saw us. Ike and Link were close acquaintances in high school, since they were always on the same sport teams. My gosh, I thought Link was attractive in high school. Now, he's drop dead gorgeous. His blonde locks had some dirty blonde strands that blended in a messy way. His eyes were even more bright, and his skin looked creamy smooth.

"Hey Ike. How've you been?" he asked.

"I've been good, brother. Remember this gal?" he asked, wrapping an arm around my waist.

Link stared long and hard at me, the look in his eye told me he didn't even recognize me. "A can't really place a finger on it..."

"You really don't remember her? Come on, you're kidding. It's Zelda!"

Link's eyes went wide. "You're Zelda?! Wow. You look different."

"Same to you," I replied quietly with a fake smile. Wait, he said I looked different...that means he did know me! I wonder if he knows about what I was doing in high school...

"So, how have you been since you moved?" Ike asked.

"It's been good. Ah, kinda boring, but there were some moments. I'm still upset I missed graduation," Link said.

"It wasn't that great..." I mumbled under my breath. Both Ike and Link stared at me with perplexing looks. "It wasn't..." I repeated.

"Well, I'm gonna get our table, you two stay here and talk a bit," Ike said. He walked away, giving me a kiss on the forehead before he left. Once he walked away, there was an awkward silence between me and Link. I couldn't stop staring at him. He got even more handsome all these years after high school. It's been seven years, and he's matured so much in appearance. He turned towards me and started talking.

"So, Zel, you've been with Ike a long time now."

"Yep. Since sophomore year."

"Whatever happened to Red? I remember you were with him once."

"Yeah. Once. It was one date. He wasn't really my type." _Or he found out you were cheating on him with three other guys. Red was the least dense._

"Shame. You two seemed like a nice couple."

"You kidding? He was shorter than me!"

"He just didn't hit his growth spurt yet!"

"Sure."

"So, how's it been with Ike?"

"It's been nice. I like it a lot. He's a big gush ball."

"Well, I'm happy for you two. He's totally in love with you, if you didn't know that already. When the two of us played soccer together junior year, you were all he talked about."

"And I remember him saying you'd never keep quiet about Midna, either. So don't try to make him look like a lovesick pup," I replied with a sarcastic grin.

Link blushed in embarrassment. "At least I wasn't the only one." There was a pause after that, and Ike came back.

"It's gonna be about ten minutes. It's kinda full right now."

"Perfect. Midna's on her way. She'll make it in time."

"You two didn't come together?" I asked hopefully. I never liked Midna. I mean, she's pretty, she's nice, but there was something about her that just didn't make me like her. Not to mention, she was a tiny part of what made high school a terrible place at graduation. She stole Link's heart, giving me even less of the no chance I had.

I'd rather not talk about it.

"How's she been?" Ike asked. "We haven't seen her in a while."

"She's been good. She got laid off her job recently, so now she's looking for work with a childhood friend. I think she said his name was Roy."

"That's too bad," Ike said. I couldn't reply without saying something that would make me sound like a bitch.

"Yeah, but she's been out of our apartment a lot. She's looking hard for a new job."

"Good for her."

Midna comes running in through the doors, her face flushed, and hair slightly messed up by her part. She was still beautiful as always, but she didn't have that cheerful, youthful glow she did in high school. Then, again, I probably didn't, either.

"I'm sorry I'm late guys," she apologized.

"Don't worry about it, we were just really early," Link replied, wrapping his arms around her waist. She smiled in response to his action, and placing a peck on his cheek. Her smile was full of pleasure, but something was off about the gaze in her eyes. Maybe it was the guilt of being late, or Link's attempt at making her not feel bad. But I didn't care, she's still with Link.

I am _so_ jealous.

o.O.o

Pit hugs me from behind, his bare chest pressed against my back. He snuggles into me, obviously loving his first relationship. "Zelda, I'm tired."

"Me, too," I sigh. After Ike having me see Link with Midna again, it brought back every memory and just pierced me in the heart. I slip out of his arms, pull my shirt over my head and throw it in his face. He blushed fiercely, but sniffed it gingerly. I grabbed a night shirt from my dresser and put it on, then slipping off my skinny jeans. I crawled back onto the bed, resting my head on Pit's lap. He smiled and began caressing my hair. The boy has such a gentle touch. He pulled the covers over us, and gently pulling me up to face him while resting our heads on the pillow.

"Zelda, won't my mom think something's weird if we're together like this a lot?" he asked innocently. His deep, blue eyes shined with a childlike perplexity.

"She doesn't need to know how old I am. Tell her I'm a friend, or your girlfriend if you want. Age doesn't matter, does it? Are your parents the same age?"

"No. Mom's nine years older than Dad..."

"See? We aren't that far apart. I'm twenty-three and you're seventeen. And your birthday's coming soon, isn't it?" I asked. Pit nodded. "So, that six-year difference will soon become five. It's not that bad."

Pit kept staring off, not making eye contact. He was just conflicted about this whole dating-your-co-worker-who-you-just-met-and-barely-know thing.I kissed his head tenderly and lay against his shoulder, smiling. He saw how calm I was, and he smiled. He kissed me between the eyes, wrapped his arms around me and slowly fell asleep. The entire time, I felt sorry for him. My bad experience is giving him a happy one that is really a sham. Once I was certain he was sleeping, my lips crawled up to his ear and whispered "I'm sorry."

**Yay! Fourth chapter's done! Please don't hate Zelda just because of this story. If you like the character for who they are, don't hate them for something stupid I made up. Almost everyone in this story is OOC anyway. It's what makes this story intersting. I have to follow the song it's based on. Anyway, I hope you guys like this story. I really like it! C:**


	5. Chapter 5

** Alright, I'm just gonna get right into the fifth chapter. So...yeah. Here it is.**

I tried all of high school, college and the years after that to forget about him. To forget the pain. All of it. But, seeing him again just pains me more. But that's not the worst part. The worst part? I _want_ to see him again after the other night.

But what will Ike think? Or what if Marth finds out that Link's back? So much trouble could happen; I have no idea what will happen. I can't see him again. At least, not now. I have to wait until a later time. It's too soon. Too soon...

I left my apartment and walked to the nearest shopping mall. It'd do the best to clear my head. Even if I don't buy anything, a new pair of shoes to want would take this chaos away from my mind.

After walking around the first floor of the mall, nothing caught my eye. I used to escalator to get to the second floor, looking at the people coming down on the escalator next to me going the opposite direction. My eyes nearly popped out of my skull when I saw Midna.

And she wasn't with Link.

Her long red hair was tied up into a ponytail, and some other guy was messing with it. Her arms were wrapped around his arm. And her clothes, they were a bit revealing. There's no way in hell that these two are only friends or cousins or whatever. The two don't look alike in any way, shape or form, so no incest is going on. And even if they were friends, "just friends" aren't that chummy. Midna is with another guy! I turned my head, trying to make sure she doesn't see me. As the two directions started to cross, I heard a few seconds of their conversation.

"Oh Roy, can't we just go see the movie now?"

"No, it's not until four. Until then, we just have to shop. Maybe go to Lo..."

Lo? What's Lo? Don't tell me it's Lover's Lane. By the sound of the squealy giggle she let out, that was mostly likely a yes. And Roy...didn't Link say he was a childhood friend of her? Some friend.

I reached the top of the escalator and then rushed down the other one to leave the mall. I couldn't stay here another minute. Link loves Midna so much, and she's cheating on him with Roy! No...she just. She can't! Why cheat on Link of all people? I know, look who's talking. I'm dating three guys at once. But...who am I kidding. If I said it was different you all wouldn't believe me. I'm cheating, too. But, my reasons are different. (From what I know so far).

I walked back to my apartment and locked everything else from the world out. I needed to think things through all by myself. If I explained to Ike or Marth or Pit I'd break them. I can't deal with that. Not with Link...

I had to let him know. He loves Midna too much, he'll be devastated, yes. But he needs to know. Just like Ike, Marth and Pit need to know. This isn't fair to any of them.

o.O.o

A few weeks passed, and Ike and I occasionally met Link and Midna. Let me start off by saying she has shown some suspicious behavior. She's been taking personal cell calls a lot, and I notice her texting someone constantly. Link and her never drive together, she always comes late, looking flustered. If I'm correct, she was definitely with Roy every single time. I just know I have to let Link know. Even if I don't deserve to tell him, someone has to, and I'm the only one who knows. It has to be me. I have to be the one to tell him. I have to, and I will tell him.

Everything.

o.O.o

I hesitate before I knock on the door. This is so unexpected. What if he doesn't believe anything I say? What if he thinks I'm just jealous? I am jealous a little bit, but Midna isn't being faithful. Again, like I'm one to talk. I knock on the door, and Link answers nearly a minute after. He's wearing a green tank top and light gray sweats. Even in extreme comfort-casual wear, the boy looked like a God.

"Zelda, hi. I wasn't expecting anyone."

"It's alright. I came on my own. I have something to tell you..."

"Okay, shoot." He's still as oblivious as ever.

"Um, this might be better inside."

"Alright." Link opened the door wider for me to come through. His place was actually pretty neat. Sure, his coffee table was littered with cups and magazines, but who's isn't? He took a seat on his couch, patting the spot next to him for me to sit down. "So, what'd you wanna tell me, Zel?"

I sit down before answering. "Um, well, this might be hard for you to take in. It's a lot..."

"Well, I'll do the best I can. Just say it." He's still the same guy on the inside...

"Well, what do you want to hear first? Bad news, or...neutral news?"

"Neutral news?" Link asks. "What the hell is that?"

"Good or bad news depending on how you look at it..."

"I guess the neutral news first..."

Of course you pick the neutral news first. Make this harder than it needs to be.

"Are you sure about that, Link?"

"Yes!"

"I don't wanna tell you..." I say quietly.

"Yes, you do. You wouldn't have come over if you didn't. Now tell me!" Link began to tickle me. He knew getting me to laugh would eventually lead me to spilling the beans.

"S- Stop~" I laugh out.

"Not until you tell me." He continues to tickle me. I have to tell him. Either that, or I piss on his couch.

"Okay, okay. I'll do it. Just stop~" Link stops tickling me, but both of us still laugh and smile. I stared into his beautiful cerulean eyes. They were so gorgeous, just like the rest of him. The big, sweet mancandy that he is, and right in front of me. I lean forward, fitting my body into his lap. I grab his face with both of my hands, and kiss his lips. They were soft, and had a taste too incredible to describe. It was perfect..until I realized what the hell I was doing. I slowly pulled away, Link's eyes widened with confusion and wanting answers.

"Link, I like you. Love you. Maybe even in love with you. I have been for a long time. Since high school. I never could get over you."

Link sat there silent, avoiding my eyes. It was bad. This was bad.

"If you couldn't get over me, then why are you with Ike?"

"...I thought if I was with someone else, it'd help me get over you. So far, it hasn't worked too well. With anyone."

Link was silent before he asked the next question. "What's the bad news?"

"You probably wouldn't believe me if I told you..."

"Try me."

Hear it goes. "Midna's cheating on you!"

Link stared at me with cold eyes. "No she's not."

"Yes, she is, Link. I went to the mall the other day and saw her there. She was with another guy. She was with Roy, and all over him."

"You're lying!" He was tearing up.

"No, I'm not. Link, I thought you needed to know."

"Midna would never cheat on me."

"You'd think that, but sometimes people surprise you. I _saw_ her, Link. She's dating Roy and you."

"...Are you serious?"

"Why would I lie?"

"You said you could never get over me. Maybe you're trying to break me and Midna up so I can go to you."

"Link, I'd never do that."

"Really? I don't know if I should believe you. Midna told me some of the things you did in high school. Did you really make out with Mr. Ganon?"

"That has nothing to do with this. Link, I'm trying to protect you. I-"

"Midna would never do that! She's the sweetest, kindest girl in the world. You're just jealous of her...I've seen the way you glare at her. You don't like her."

"Because od what she's doing to you!"  
"Zelda, get out! I don't want to see you anymore!"

"Link, I'd never lie to you. I wouldn't lie about something like this!-"

"I said get out! And never talk to me again! I'm sick of you!" By this point, both of us were standing up. I looked at Link's angry face. He's never looked so mean. I turn around and leave, stopping just by the doorway. Link follows to close the door behind me.

"Zelda, I will never love you!"

He slams the door. I fall to my knees. I lift my hands to my face. And I cry.


	6. Chapter 6

**Final chapter! Woo! I think this is the fastest I've ever finished a story. Well, thank you everyone who read it. Ike's lil sister Yes, they may be short, but they have a lot of content. And I didn't want it to be this short. I wanted to get in at least 5 chapters with all the limits of the amount of words and chapters. And they're full of content. It's not like I'm giving you four words of nothing. But with all that, enjoy the last chapter.**

Link doesn't love me.

He'll never love me.

He didn't believe a word I said.

He loves Midna. Not me.

I realize all these things just happened, but I can't accept them. For so long, I've loved Link, and not he'll never love me back. He knew how I was back in high school, he thinks I'm a slut. And he'll never forgive me for anything. But the worst part is, that I did it all for him.

I lean against the hallway, burying my face in my hands, crying my eyes out. I probably deserve this. This and so much more. I know I do. I got myself into this mess. I have to clean it up. I tried with Link, but I just made things worse.

I stand up, wiping my tears away with the back of my hand. I had to pull myself together. I can't let myself get carried away like this. Not here. It's a high school crush, that's all. I have Ike, and Marth and Pit. I don't need Link. I don't need Link...

Yeah, right.

o.O.o

I walked to Marth's apartment door, breathing deeply. I have to do this, it's what's right. I knock on his door, clenching my other fist. _Please answer..._ After about ten seconds of waiting, Marth opened up the door. He was wearing ripped jeans and a white tank top, his hair straight and clean as always.

"Zelda. I wasn't expecting you. Come in," he gestured with his hand. Oh, Marth, still as sweet and chivalrous as always. This will be so hard for you.

I walk into his apartment and sit on his couch. He sits down next to me. Marth attempted to put his arm around me, but I grabbed his hand to stop him. This needs to be gentle. I turn my body towards his, taking his other hand. Marth could tell something was up by this. I never refused his arm to go around me.

"Zelda, what's up?" he asked me, his tone caring.

"Marth..." I start. This is harder than it seems. "I know you love me. But, the thing is I'm not being fair to you."

"What do you mean by that?" His voice sounds worried.

"Marth," I croak. I feel tears coming. Why am I crying? "I'm...breaking up with you."

"What? Why? Please, Zelda, don't!" He pleads.

"Marth, I'm doing this for you. Us being together isn't right. You deserve better. I'm sorry, I gotta go." I stand up and rush out of his apartment, tears silently running down my cheeks.

Goodbye, Marth.

I'm sorry for all I've done to you.

o.O.o

I check my phone, it's 7:12. Pit was supposed to meet me here by now. Where could he be? It's cold outside, and the last thing I want to do right now is this, but I have to.

"Zelda!" Pit finally showed up. He's rushing over to me, wearing a big twice his size. "Sorry, I'm late. It was hard getting a cab."

"That's okay." His eyes are such a beautiful dark blue. That twinkle is them shows his feelings towards me. I can't believe I'm taking away such a beautiful thing from him. It's not fair.

"So, what did you have planned for us two?" he asks, grabbing both of my hands. This kid, he's so adorable. I'm his first girlfriend, and I'm a three-time cheater who doesn't love him the way a girlfriend should.

"Pit, you told me I'm your first girlfriend, right?" He nods his head. "Well, I'm able to have you look for a new one."

Pit's face grows horrified. "What? No, you're not breaking up with me, are you?"

I nod. "I am. I'm sorry, Pit. But you're still a minor, and you could get in trouble for that. I don't want that to happen."

"I don't care if it does! I love you! And I love being with you! I'll do anything!"

"Pit, don't do that. You'll find a prettier girl your age."

"I don't want another girl!"

"I know. Please, Pit. Try to understand. It's to protect you." I kiss his cheek tenderly, then walk away. His voice pleading for me to come back echos in my ears, but I do the best I can to tune it out.

I'm sorry, Pit. I'm sorry I ruined your first relationship.

Two down, one to go.

o.O.o

I walk home to my apartment and find Ike lying on my bed reading a book. When did he get here?

"Ike, what are you doing here?"

"Nice way to welcome me," he smirks.

"I didn't think you'd be here..."

"What? I can't surprise my girl in her own home?"

"Well it's not really how I'd expect you to surprise me.

"Guess I'm just full of surprises." He winks at me. This is gonna be hard. Come on, Zelda, you've broken up with two other guys today. Just one more. I take a deep breath before I speak.

"Speaking of surprises...Ike I have something I need to talk to you about." I think this proves the saying "If a girl tells you that she needs to talk RUN."

I sit down next to him. Ike sits up to look at my face.

"Zelda, what's wrong?" he asks.

"Ike," I sigh "I'm-breaking up with you."

His face is horrified, just like the other two. "What did I do to cause this?"

"Nothing. It's me. I wasn't being fair. Ike, I never really liked you that way. I mean, I think you're handsome, but I don't feel a connection. I'm sorry to end things like this, but I need to be honest with you. You deserve better."

Ike sighs and wraps his arms around me. "Thank you for being honest. I can tell that took a lot. I should go." He pecks my cheek one last time, and walks out the door.

All three of them are gone.

I'm all alone.

And I deserve it all.

** Argh! I wanted to make the ending longer, but I couldn't think of anything good! Oh well. I think this is the fastest I ever completed a chapter fanfic. I'm so proud of myself! Thank you everyone who read and liked me story. And remember kids, never cheat in a relationship. Even if you're Mormon and have multiple spouses. C:**


End file.
